


Harry Potter and the shadow of spirits

by Rockroll2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Dark Harry Potter, Drug Dealing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Harry, Professor Tom Riddle, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockroll2020/pseuds/Rockroll2020
Summary: Everyone was expecting Harry Potter, the boy who lived in their own version in Hogwarts.What no was expecting to be The Same Harry Potter come as Hogwarts three fourth owner. Being the heir to Slytherin, Gryffindor and accidentally Ravenclaw. In age of eleven year old Harry Potter introduced himself Hadrian Gryffindor taking his seat where headmaster Dumbledore proudly sat with wicked satisfaction.





	1. Chapter 1

_'' Step aside girl! '_

_' No not Harry please! '_

_' Step aside girl you don't have to die. '_

_' Please kill me but not my Harry.. Please '_

Green light surrounded and then the screaming of the woman.

His eyes flew open he clutch tightly his second hand down large t-shirt of his bully cousin. He realise he is breathing heavily because of the dream. He don't know who is this Harry is. What can he predict that Harry can be his imagination of his unpredictable mind. But one thing is he can say that Harry is lucky guy to have such supercool Mom who can protect him over her life. He giggle knowing this is all not real and he shouldn't be desperate enough to know what happened after the green light and screaming. He would have been lost in his thoughts if not for the banging sound on his room - cupboard under the stairs - and the yelling of his uncle.

'FREAK GET UP! AND START MAKING OUR BREAKFAST!! '

Freak silently open the door and peak out his head next second his uncle manhandling him out of his room and throwing him towards the kitchen with angry huff. Freak shrugged and started doing his chores. While at the same time eyeing his Aunty and Uncle doting over his Bull looking Cousin who is going to celebrate his sixth birthday. Freak know by the end of week both he and his ugly whale looking cousin are going to school together. He is excited for being away from chores and his normal relatives.

Soon enough Aunt, Uncle and Dudley were out for shopping of Dudley school material. Freak was again put under Mrs Figg and her strange cats care. So he should not go ahead and blow the whole Dursleys residence by his freakiness.   
He silently sneak the large book from Mrs Figg atrium and move outside of her house while she is busy in sleeping and patting her cats. He always steal from Dursleys because he know he can easily enough put those steal books back without suspension but this first time he have done it with Mrs Figg.

And that's how Freak gotten his hand on _**Hogwarts :a history.**_

From their Freak started his journey to become Harry Potter;the Boy-Who-Lived.

________________________

**This is my first** **fanfiction** **over Harry Potter. I am die hard fan of JK Rowling series of Harry Potter and wouldn't dream of owning it. So I can try and enjoy my own imagination over Harry Potter. Please guys if you like my work vote it man not just view it and left then.**


	2. Running away

Hogwarts is a magical school for wizards and witches to control their magic.

Freak blink his eyes as he felt his vision blurry and soon enough found he is crying unknowingly because this is the evidence he is not freak! He is magical. He is not servant to his relatives but magical wizard who will at eleven years age go to this place. He wouldn't be called freak in Hogwarts. Just Himself. Just.. Normal wizard. He smile tearily and heard footsteps sound coming making him panicked. He immediately look down at book and wish his magic to vanished it till he get alone. He can't let this book away from him, his only hope in darkness.

'little boy where are you? Your relatives have come back from shopping! 'Mrs Figg high pitch voice made him snapped and he stared down the book with strong determination repeating inside his head to make it vanish and soon enough he has his book vanished and in second Mrs Figg was standing towering over him with disprove look.

If he was old freak he would have apologies ducking his head down in shame but not anymore. He is wizard! And he is special. Also Mrs Figg knew it but never told him. He felt shocked that Mrs Figg have hidden this and let his relatives trying to make him believe he is worthless freak! He stared angrily in her eyes and unknowingly he have done what one boy at the same age of six years old have done decades ago, **_Legilimency_**.

' _Who would believe this boy is The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter! Being beaten byl his own relatives. Albus have told me to only call him when this boy tried to run away from his[relatives.beside](http://relatives.beside) I am squib and I always wanted magic but didn't gotten. Seeing this wizard who have defeated you-know-who in age of one year old and right now beaten by his uncle is really satisfaction. Muggle can be as dangerous as wizard. '_

' Little boy? Boy? '

He moved out of mind after reading her thoughts and felt himself froze more then anything. He needed air as he felt tears running down his face. He saw his uncle coming and run other side as fast as he can even hearing their shouts didn't stop him. What he was not expecting to be get away from them and reach the Dark alley of shady place. He sat down grasping his small knees feeling so much alone then ever.

**Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived.**

This is what he was trying to find about. He is being beaten and starved no one is saving him. Some Albus old man wanted him being manhandled by his relatives.While other side of magical world thinking him as their saviour.

He can't return to his relatives.No!he have to get somewhere else. But he is only six years old where he can go? He immediately wished for magic book and smile brightly when book come back to his small hands. He open the book and look inside to find how he can go to wizard world.

Soon enough at one page were written how any wizard or witches can summon Knight bus from anywhere to get them transport by wishing it.

He stood and started thinking regarding Knight bus because this will give him one last confirmation he is really wizard. He is special not freak. 


End file.
